


Two Worlds

by angel_vixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/pseuds/angel_vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Wizard/Muggle relations."  Originally posted to HP 100 in October 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cultural Differences

He shifted his weight impatiently, waiting for the bedemmed machine to finish already. Looking skittishly over his shoulder at the ever-growing line behind him, he turned his gaze back to the metal behemoth just in time to see it spit out small disks at the bottom with a clank and a tiny parchment at the top. Grabbing both, muttering darkly about the conversion rates from Galleons to pounds to dollars, he stomped away in a huff.

He looked up and his eyes widened… Americans _advertised_ it? Despite his best efforts, his eyes stayed glued to the placard praising the "Washington Wizards."


	2. Kids Today

He’d thought it was bad when his oldest grandson came home with a goatee and hair that was longer than any of his granddaughters’. He’d tried to overlook the eccentricities - strange piercings, purple hair, tattoos, black lipstick - that littered the younger generation’s appearances, constantly reminding himself that the outside was less important than the inside.

But this…this really was too much.

As the twosome passed - the boy holding a caged owl, the girl resting a broom on her robed shoulder and muttering about the summer’s Charms homework - he told himself he just didn’t understand kids today.


End file.
